GNAP!/Part 3
The only surviving Smurfs all look terrified. Smurfette: What do we do now Papa Smurf? Papa Smurf: Well, I remember going from Smurf to Smurf having them take a whiff of the pollen, but that failed since they were just bitten again. Glovey looks at his clothes and notices way too many rips. He then gets an idea. Glovey: They sure do like to bite a lot. What if they took a bite from the pollen? Papa Smurf: How is that possible? We can’t create a pollen cloud for them to swallow with all this rain. Glovey: What if someone goes out there covered in the tuberose’s pollen and gets lets himself get bitten to cure everyone? Papa Smurf: Glovey, that is actually a brilliant idea! Papa Smurf begins to crush some tuberoses again and he is seen throwing them into a pot. He begins to mix chemicals together. Papa Smurf then pours the mix into a big cup. Papa Smurf: Are you sure you want to go through this? Glovey: It’s the only way Papa Smurf. I’ll do it. Glovey looks out the window and sees the Black Smurfs pounding and bouncing. One eventually breaks a window and many rush their hands in hopes of trying to get inside Papa Smurf’s lab. Smurfette screams and Papa Smurf quickly pours the substance all over Glovey. Papa Smurf: Now hurry and have them bite you. Glovey: (Gulp) Well, I lived a good life… I think. Just in case I don’t make it, I just want to say Goodbye Papa Smurf. Thank you for letting me stay in your village. Goodbye Smurfette. I will miss you the most. Smurfette then jumps on Glovey and gives him a real kiss. Papa Smurf gets surprised. Smurfette then gets off and begins to tear up. Glovey opens the door and is runs out getting chased by the mob of Black Smurfs. Glovey: Well, this sucks. Smurfette finally gave me a real kiss, and now I gotta die. He stands still and he gets pushed by all of them. Many begin to start biting Glovey. Glovey can be heard shouting in pain words such as “Hey!” and “Owwie!” As soon as the Black Smurfs get up, they all begin to grab their heads and are seen getting dizzy. All the Black Smurfs begin to get their blue color back and have no memory of being Black Smurfs. Clumsy: Garsh! It’s raining! Farmer: Great Smurfs! Clumsy! I told you to help me gather the Smurfmelons! Hefty: Wait a minute! What are we all doing here anyways? I don’t remember being out here. Glovey: GNAP! The Smurfs turn around and see Glovey now a Black Smurf on the ground. All the Smurfs run inside their homes while some run into Papa Smurf’s lab. Smurfette: I can’t believe he cured everybody. Papa Smurf: Yes… But at what cost? Brainy: Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf! That strange Smurf is actually a Black Smurf! Papa Smurf and Smurfette make surprised faces. Papa Smurf: Great Smurfs! Well what do you know? Glovey is alive! Brainy: Of course he’s alive! He’s a black Smurf! What if he bites us and turns us all into Black Smurfs too? Papa Smurf: That won’t be happening again. Brainy: What are you talking about Papa Smurf? Papa Smurf: I’ll tell you later. Somebody help me lure him in here and hold him still so that I can have him take a whiff of this pollen. Brainy: Oh no! I am not going to get him! Smurfette gets angry and pushes Brainy. Smurfette: Too bad! You just volunteered yourself with that last response, Brainy Smurf! Brainy is sent outside. He nervously fixes his glasses and approaches Glovey who is seen shouting at the falling rain the word, “GNAP!” Brainy: Uhm, Glovey? Glovey: GNAP! Glovey turns around and shows his teeth at Brainy and tries to bite him. Brainy is seen running in circles as Glovey chases him. Brainy then runs back to Papa Smurf’s lab. Glovey follows by walking like a zombie and gets grabbed by Papa Smurf very firmly. Papa Smurf: Hurry Smurfette! Have him smell the tuberose! Smurfette quickly grabs the flower and puts it on Glovey’s nose. Glovey stops growling and stands still for a moment. He slowly closes his eyes and then sneezes. He turns back into his blue shade then falls on the ground. Glovey: Ow……. Did we win? Papa Smurf: Almost my little Smurf. Now we have to go find that fly before it tries to bite any more Smurfs. Smurfette: But how will we find this fly at this time, especially with this rain? Glovey: Why don’t we use me as bait again? We might as well since I already am in pain… Glovey gets up and walks outside looking around the village to locate the fly. But he has no luck. He returns to the lab empty handed. Papa Smurf: Perhaps it is not in the village. Maybe one of the Smurfs might remember something? Papa Smurf calls out the Smurfs from their homes to gather around him. Papa Smurf: Listen up my Smurfs! We have a crisis at our hands. There is a back fly on the loose and I do not know where it is. Does any Smurf remember seeing a fly? Sloppy: I do Papa! Sloppy approaches Papa Smurf with his pet fly. Papa Smurf does a face palm and then an upset face. Papa Smurf: No! No! Not that kind of a fly. The black fly that turned you all black! The Smurfs all look puzzled and confuse. Clumsy then jumps up and down and approaches Papa Smurf. Clumsy: I remember seeing a big black fly near where the Smurfmelons were. I don’t remember what happened after that. Glovey overhears and grabs a jar from Papa Smurf’s lab and runs to the field with all the crops. To his surprise, he sees the fly swarming around, trying to escape the rain. It sees Glovey approach and tries to bite his tail. Glovey quickly dodges it and traps the fly in the jar and quickly seals it tightly. Glovey: Got it! Whoops, hold on. Glovey pokes holes on the lid, then runs back to Papa Smurf and shows him the jar. Papa Smurf: Great Smurfs! You did it Glovey! Papa Smurf sprinkles pollen on top of the holes from the lid to have it enter the inside of the jar. The fly smells the pollen and sneezes causing it to turn into a blue fly. Papa Smurf opens the lid and lets the fly go freely. Papa Smurf then gives a sigh of relief. Papa Smurf: Thank smurfness it's over. All the Smurfs begin to yawn and are seen heading to their houses to sleep. Papa Smurf: I find it weird that you brought those flowers to Smurfette. Did you know this was going to happen? Glovey: No. I wanted to impress her by giving her those flowers. Smurfette: Everyone tries to impress me with flowers. What you did to save us really impressed me. We should see each other again sometime. Smurfette winks at Glovey as she exits and heads for her house. Glovey smiles with his cheeks turning red as he covers his face. Papa Smurf: You should probably head to your house Glovey. Glovey: Oh I don’t have one, and no Smurf will even bother to share with me. They don’t really like me. Papa Smurf: It doesn’t sound that way to me. Glovey: Huh? Papa Smurf points at Smurfette’s house. Glovey: You think she would let me sleep in her house? Papa Smurf: If she doesn’t, you can spend the night in my lab. Glovey quickly runs up to Smurfette. Glovey: Smurfette wait. Uhm, I was wondering if I could spend the night in your house. I don’t really have one. At least for one night. It's kinda hard to sleep outside with rain. Smurfette giggles and holds Glovey’s hand as they walk inside the pink house. Smurfette is seen sleeping on her bed, whileGlovey is seen sleeping on the floor. While both appear snoring softly, Glovey begins to mutter the words, “Gnap” quietly as he sleeps. Smurfette notices and gets frightened when she hears the words. She then realizes that it’s only Glovey dreaming. She smiles and kisses his cheek. Glovey is seen smiling in his sleep as he now mutters Smurfette’s name. THE END GNAP!/Part 3 Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes